


For Real

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku sleeps over. The next day, Sora notices that Riku has the classic issue men have when they wake up first thing in the morning. Sora offers to help and Riku accepts.Kink: Voyourism. Service Submission. Praise.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	For Real

Sora was gazing at Riku while he slept. He was idly fiddlling with the fabric of Rikus sleeve. 

Sora was so lucky to have him as his best friend. He was so handsome. He was so big and strong. 

Sora fought and lost against a yawn. The sky was starting to lighten. He had been awake all night. He finally conceded that, even though he didn't have any plans for the next day, he should probably get some shut eye. 

The key blade war was finally over and they had returned to the island after Sora had been brought back from the afterlife. Now everything was peaceful. And Sora immediately started having Riku stay over at his home, almost every night. When he wasn't allowed, Sora stayed over at Rikus. He may as well sew himself to Rikus heels, just as Peter Pan had done to his shadow. 

It had been years since he'd gotten Riku all to himself and he didn't want to waste a single moment. When they had first been separated, Sora couldn't understand why Riku got so distressed at the idea of sharing him with Donald and Goofy, but now that years had passed without them being able to stay together for more than a few hours, Sora didn't want to be separated from his best friend for any reason under the sun or share him with anybody. 

Sora shyly leaned in toward Rikus porcelain face and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was merely a peck, but Rikus lashes fluttered at the sensation.

Sora finally laid down and settled down for bed.

A while later, he heard Riku make a small sigh. Sora, cranked open his exhausted eyes and looked over his shoulder. The blurry image of his best friend slowly came into focus. He saw Riku was still asleep, but not so much peacefully anymore. His hand was... massaging... his...

Sora immediately turned back around, wide eyed.

Surely he was imagining things.

He peaked over his shoulder again. He could still hear Riku lightly snoring. Sora tried to roll over without making too much noise, and timidly pealed back the duvet. 

He gasped. Riku had completely taken himself out if his shorts. His manhood was just in his hand. 

It was for real. Riku was jerking himself off. 

Even his unmentionables were pretty. The colour was beautiful. The size was wonderfully big, just like the rest of him. It was completely hard. 

Sora felt like he was going to faint. His head fell back onto the pillow. It felt too light and too heavy at the same time. 

With a trembling hand, Sora reached out. He poked the head of Rikus member with his finger, then flinched away like it was fire. 

Sora rolled and put his back to him. He stared at the wall. This was really happening. Sora felt like there was static running through his body. He swallowed deeply. He could see his hands still shaking. 

He could hear Riku quietly moaning and sighing.

Sora slipped his hand under his own waistband and quietly sighed as he fondled himself. He bit his lip when he heard Riku moan again. He had such a lovely voice. 

Sora rolled toward him again. He shook Riku lightly by his arm. "Riku....," he called meekly.

Rikus eyes fluttered open. Sora snuggled up close. He touched Rikus hand. 

Riku sleepily looked at him, then followed his gaze. He gasped and unhanded himself, attempting to tuck himself back into his pants. He was slow to do so, as he was still half asleep. 

However, Sora started gently fondling him. Riku could feel how fast Soras heart was beating against his arm. Riku gently placed his hand on his. "Is this a dream...?," he mumbled. 

Sora made a shy noise, not knowing how he should answer. He was also getting uncomfortable with touching his friend when he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. 

Sora put Rikus hand back on his own member and rubbed his tummy instead. He gently bit at Rikus arm.

This seemed to be the right way to go as Riku moaned, closed his eyes and started jerking off again.

"Can I touch you, Riku?"

Riku gave a sleepy nod.

"Thanks," said Sora. He gently stroked the tip of Rikus member with two fingers as Riku jerked himself off at the base.

"Can I...?," Sora started. Sora didn't know how he wanted to finish the request, but Riku nodded regardless. 

Sora shyly stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but chickened out and kissed his shoulder instead. He tugged on his sleeve with his teeth in frustration with himself. He was as inexperienced as he was hot and flustered. 

"Can-can I...?," Sora stuttered. 

Rikus eyes fluttered open again upon hearing Soras anxious voice. "Calm down... I'm here, it's okay... you don't need to be afraid of anything... not while I'm here...," Riku whispered quietly. He didn't seem to know what Sora was upset about, as he was still quite out of it, but it was an instinctual protectiveness over him that allowed him to say those things regardless. 

"Okay...," said Sora. He sat up and gave Riku a soft kiss on the lips. Riku did not register what was happening in time to kiss back. He registered in time to kiss back on the second kiss though. He felt Sora smile against his lips. 

"I w-want to...," Sora stuttered. 

"Yes." Riku consented. 

"...but you don't know what I want to do... I don't know what I want to do..."

Riku sat himself up. "Do whatever you feel. I'll go along with it."

"Do what I feel...? I feel... everything... but I'm feeling so much that I feel numb... and dizzy... I just... want you."

"I want you too... We'll work it out together...," Riku comforted. He was clearly nervous too, Sora could see Rikus hands shaking, but he stayed brave for Sora, and so Sora knew he had to be brave for him. 

"Can I kiss you again?," he asked.

"Yeah! Anytime you want. You don't need to ask."

Sora leaped on him. The breath was knocked out of Riku as he was pushed back onto his back. They kissed again. They did not have a long, lingering kiss. Instead it was a thousand fast kisses, over and over. Riku gently wrapped his arms around him.

Sora started taking off his clothes and Riku assisted until Sora was completely nude. Riku broke the kiss to look at Soras body. He ran his hands over his petite chest. "Is this really happening?," he questioned again.

"Yes! Take off yours!," Sora exclaimed. And so Riku immediately began removing his clothes. Sora showered kisses all over his face as he did so. Riku distractedly tried to catch a few with his lips. 

"I love you, Riku. I love you so much!"

"Sora..."

Riku grabbed Sora and rolled them over, kissing him. He flinched when Sora grabbed his dick. He grabbed Soras. Sora was more petite than him in every way. It made Riku want to eat him. 

He bit and sucked at Soras cheek. He kissed and sucked down Soras body. Sora flinched at the bites but didn't complain. 

He looked nervously at Riku when he stopped kissing him to look at his penis. Had it been anyone else looking at him so hungrily, Sora would have been afraid for his life. Even with it being Riku he was still a little intimidated.

Sora flinched when Riku roughly grabbed his shins and opened up his legs. Riku gasped at the sight it gave, to see both Soras penis and butt hole at the same time. He didn't know what he wanted more.

So he dove in and took both. He scooped up Sora by his hips and greedily ran his tongue over everything. He took all of Soras package in his mouth, penis and balls at the time, and sucked furiously. He invaded Soras hole with his tongue. Sora squealed and whimpered and clawed at the bed.

Sora looked down with watery eyes and Riku looked him in the eye as he buried his face between Soras legs and fucked him with his tongue. Riku had a death grip on him which wouldn't let him crawl away. Soras toes wriggled as he tolerated the bizarre feeling of a foreign object forcing its way past his rim and penetrating him. He felt like their bond was so pure but his actions were so primal and dirty. 

He felt a wave of pleasure rush through him.

"Do you want me to do this to you?," Sora asked shakily. 

Riku didn't answer, instead he closed his eyes and bit and sucked on Soras ass cheek. Sora whimpered. Then he stretched his legs straight and held them up by his head. He petted Rikus silver hair as he enjoyed him.

Eventually, Riku finally let him go. Sora sat up and kissed him again. He shuddered and swooned. His penis twitched at the taste of Rikus mouth, knowing where it had just been. 

Sora got on his knees and licked the head of Rikus penis. He flinched at the taste, as he wanted to mimic what Riku had done somewhat, but he had never done anything like it before. He squeezed his eyes shut and suckled on it. The flinched when Riku pressed on the back of his head and he took more if his shaft into his mouth. "Suck it, Sora," Riku said quietly. He moved Soras head up and down by his hair and Sora started to suck on him properly. As Riku worked him into a rhythm, it became familiar, which made Sora relax a little. He started to salivate, which made it slide in his mouth easier.

Riku sighed in pleasure and laid down, his hand still buried in Soras hair as he guided him. 

Sora took his hand off him, feeling more comfortable now everything was not so brand new. He couldn't take everything into his mouth as Riku was a different size to him, but he removed his mouth from his penis and sucked on his balls. He could hear Riku enjoying it.

Riku picked Sora up by his hips and turned him round. Sora cried out as Riku buried his face in his backside again. Soras head was pushed back down again and Sora gathered his senses and continued to suck on him. He parted Rikus thighs and lapped at his rim. Riku moaned loudly. Sora was starting to get the hang of things, and he started to get more playful. 

They licked, they spat, they bit, they sucked, they humped eachothers mouths. Sora whined when Riku pressed the tip of his finger into him. It slipped in quickly, and Sora couldnt do the same back, and he realised Riku must have lubricated his finger with something when he hadn't noticed. He cried out again when the finger went deeper. 

"I wanna do the same, Riku!"

Riku passed him a little tin, and Sora slicked his finger up with the oil within it. He didn't ask about it, only got to working his finger inside his best friend. Riku didn't make any noise, and so Sora stuck another one in and he finally did so. They fingered eachother for a while.

Riku pressed another finger inside him and twisted them until Sora cried out. Sora did the same back and Riku gave a similar reaction. 

Riku picked up and turned Sora again. He put Sora inside him and they both sighed in pleasure. Sora started to fuck him. 

Riku moaned and jerked himself off. Sora was bigger now he was erect and he filled him nicely. He arched in ecstasy. It felt better than he'd ever imagined. This really wasn't a dream.

They eventually swapped places and Sora cried out as Riku started to fuck him. He put his legs on Rikus shoulders. 

"Thank you, Sora." 

"F-for w-what?," the brunette asked between thrusts.

Riku kissed and licked his toes. "For this. For existing. For being real. For being part of my life. You're everything to me."

"I-I am?"

"Yes. You make life worth living. I love you."

Sora hugged him. "I love you too!"

"I'm gonna cum, Sora."

"Okay," Sora replied and he waited in anticipation until Riku started to make odd grunts and his rhythm started to go off. Sora gasped when he felt a heat fill him up and Riku collapsed on him. He pushed Riku off. He winced as Riku left his body. His seed started to ooze out of him. Sora timidly collected some on his fingers. It was pearlescent white. Even his cum was nice to look at.

Rikus face was buried in a pillow and he was struggling to catch his breath. He was taken by surprise when Sora entered him again. He bit into the pillow and moaned. 

He twisted around onto his side so he could look Sora in the eye. He smiled at Soras sex face but didn't say anything. He put his fingers in Soras backside and fingered him.

He bit his lip as Sora came inside him without warning. Soras arms gave out and he fell on his chest. "You enjoy that?," Riku smirked. 

Sora nodded. "Thank you for existing too, Riku," he mumbled into his chest. He immediately started snoring. 

Riku chuckled at how quickly he'd drifted off and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. He didn't take Sora out of him. It was incredibly validating to have Sora physically inside him after so many years of insisting they were always inside eachother metaphorically. Instead, he covered them with the duvet and he fell asleep.

~The End~


End file.
